I'd Love to Love You but That's Simply Insane
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: : "Aku tidak percaya kenapa aku lupa namamu, tapi sebenarnya sayang, kenapa kau kembali lagi? Kesehatan mentalku bilang kau cuma teman telanjang yang sinting, tapi itu klise. Aku hanya menelponmu sewaktu aku bosan, tapi aku malah mempermainkan diriku sendiri. Donghae, tidak bisa kupercya kalau kau hanyalah barang rongsok yang kuajak tidur." HaeHyuk/2Shot.
**Title** : I'd Love to Love You but That's Simply Insane.

 **Author(s)** : Meonk And Deog/Slightgrins.

 **Cast/Pair** : Donghae/Hyuk Jae/ HaeHyuk.

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning** : Boys Love/Yaoi, possibility of typo(s), this fiction contains mature scenes that not adviced for minors, crack all the way on.

 **Disclaimer** : We own nothing but our own ideas. We own no characters in this fiction. Don't do bad thing, plagiarism is still illegal.

 **Summary** : "Aku tidak percaya kenapa aku lupa namamu, tapi sebenarnya sayang, kenapa kau kembali lagi? Kesehatan mentalku bilang kau cuma teman telanjang yang sinting, tapi itu klise. Aku hanya menelponmu sewaktu aku bosan, tapi aku malah mempermainkan diriku sendiri. Donghae, tidak bisa kupercya kalau kau hanyalah barang rongsok yang kuajak tidur."

.

.

.

 **Author POV.**

Hyuk Jae sih sudah yakin dengan rupanya yang sekarang, rambutnya dia sisir sedemikian rupa. Dia gusar ke belakang, ke depan, ke tengah-tengahnya, kemanapun yang bisa membuatnya lebih energik. Kerah kemajanya juga dia lipat dengan rapi, dia menggunakan setelan kaos polos yang pas dengan sepatunya. Dia sengaja memilih sepatu berwarna putih yang sedang naik daun akhir-akhir ini, yang sering teman-teman Hyuk Jae pakai sewaktu mereka mengadakan pesta di rumah Shindong bulan lalu. Dan Hyuk Jae sekarang merasa senang, senangnya tidak dia buat-buat karena dia memang senang. Bulan depan acara wisudanya bakal dilangsungkan, dia sudah kehilangan alasan-alasan khusus yang memaksanya buat datang ke kampus tepat waktu sebelum pukul jam setengah sembilan pagi. Dia pun akan terbebas dari beberapa marabahaya yang terjadi hilir berganti di hidupnya, sebut saja secuil kesengsaraan itu adalah Heechul dan Kangin. Dan pada akhirnya dia akan tinggal sejauh mungkin dari distrik orangtuanya yang kuno. Singkatnya, tidak ada lagi kekonyolan-kekonyolan yang mengganggu hidup Hyuk Jae sampai dia memutuskan buat menikah di usia tiga puluh delapan tahun.

Hidupnya memang selalu terdengar mudah kan? Maksud Hyuk Jae, kerapian dari pola hidupnya tidak lepas dari usahanya supaya tidak terlibat dalam konflik kisah cinta yang mengikat. Dia sekarang pasti kedengaran seperti seorang brengsek yang mementingkan penampilan luar teman tidurnya saja, tetapi tidak, semuanya lebih rumit dari itu. Dia menghindari hubungan monogamis jangka panjang karena beberapa sebab, trauma-trauma yang dia tidak bisa jabarkan dengan mudah. Alasan itu membuat Hyuk Jae merubah prinsipnya juga, bagaimanapun, walau dia tidak pernah benar-benar berhasil menghindari satu teman tidur yang sama dalam tiga periode, dia selalu punya cara buat melarikan diri dan kabur dari masalah. Kalau menyangkut yang seperti ini dia memang pecundang, tapi dia bukan pria hidung belang yang kebiasaan seksnya tidak sehat.

Anggap saja, Hyuk Jae terlalu menikmati masa mudanya. Lagipula, Heechul, Kangin dan Yesung (tiga bedebah tak berotak) juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia sering bertukar nomor telepon dengan banyak pria muda yang punya variasi wajah yang mengesankan, dia menghidupi impiannya, duh, dia akan jadi Dokter gigi dalam kurun waktu sembilan puluh hari ke depan! Dan dia tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali meski Tiffany sering bilang bahwa tidak masalah jika sesekali Hyuk Jae mau membuka hatinya. Dan dengan itu Hyuk Jae akan menggelengkan kepalanya, meninggalkan Tiffany di kantin dan permisi pergi buat menenangkan otaknya.

Bukannya dia memandang rendah saran-saran yang diberikan sepupunya itu, hanya saja, semasih kau bisa tidur dengan banyak orang disisimu kenapa harus membatasi diri dan mengikat janji buat akur dalam suka maupun duka untuk seratus tahun masa keabadian? Itu kan tidak berakhlak, dalam kamus Hyuk Jae berarti moral yang luntur.

Dia harus berhenti bicara dengan Tiffany mengenai privasinya, kehidupan pribadinya. Karena wanita itu selalu memberikan solusi yang salah atau solusi yang tidak benar-benar tepat. Atau kalau perlu dia akan bertanya kepada Sora saja, kakaknya lebih pengertian dari setengah populasi di dunia ini, kakaknya vegetarian, itu ide yang cerdas. Tetapi, tidak benar-benar begitu, semuanya tidak pernah berjalan sempurna.

Hyuk Jae mengikat tali sepatunya, menjangkau tasnya yang tergantung di belakang pintu, bercermin sebentar lalu meraih semangkuk sereal yang sudah diseduhnya lima belas menit lalu. Menelan susunya dengan cepat, buru-buru membuka pintu. Udara segar musim semi agaknya membangunkan Hyuk Jae, tetapi dia nyaris terjungkal lima meter ke belakang sewaktu seonggok tubuh terkantuk dengan keningnya. Hyuk Jae meringis, menghusap dahinya sementara itu kakinya spontan mundur ke belakang. Memandangi pria yang berdiri bersama sekujur tubuhnya menggigil di depan pintu.

Hyuk Jae tidak buru-buru berteriak kepadanya. Dia memasang pandangan yang beralasan logis, dia menatapi orang asing itu dari atas ke bawah. Kemanapun yang bisa dia lihat. Omong-omong dia suka sepatunya, jaketnya tidak buruk juga. Ia mengangkat matanya menuju wajah pria itu, betapa terkejutnya dia bahwa orang yang datang, ternyata bukan salah satu suruhan Heechul buat menjahilinya. Hyuk Jae berusaha untuk menahan senyumnya. Kalaupun pria ini suruhan Heechul, anak bawangnya, dia tidak benar-benar kelihatan buruk. Secara fisik dia sehat dan mengagumkan. Hyuk Jae merutuki kekesalannya karena dia baru saja menilai fisik seseorang.

Tunggu, bibirnya itu, bibirnya bagus. Meski agak tipis, mereka tidak kering dan kelihatan lembut. Mata pria itu bersinar seperti lampu sorot, terbuka lebar yang mana mereka lima belas persen lebih bercahaya dari mata Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae juga menyukai poni kecokelatannya yang tertanggal di keningnya yang berkilau.

Dia tidak terlampau tinggi tetapi tubuhnya, kedua bahunya itu gagah. Sial, Hyuk Jae baru saja berniat memulai sembilan puluh sembilan persen sisa hidupnya di kampus dengan rupawan. Tetapi dia malah melanjutkan bobot hidupnya yang lama, yang selalu berpikiran kotor dan melulu tentang penis pria. Hyuk Jae menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menganga. Udara hilir masuk kesana. Nyaris saja dia bicara, pria itu malahan menyerang bibirnya dan menciumnya. Dalam kategori ini menciumnya sampai dia sesak dan dengan lidah. Mata Hyuk Jae hampir terlempar dibuatnya. Urat-urat kepalanya siap pecah, dia sih tidak apa-apa bila mana diberikan ciuman oleh pria tampan di pagi hari yang bermurah hati. Namun dari semua kegilaan ini, apa yang masuk akal? Atau dia salah mengira sesuatu, atau Heechul memang berniat mengerjainya dengan mendatangkan seorang bujang tampan ke depan pintu rumahnya. Bersembunyi di belakang rumahnya, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak sewaktu Hyuk Jae membalas ciuman orang asing ini.

 _Well_ , Heechul mungkin akan bilang, _jebakan bro!_

Tetapi dia sudah belajar banyak. Si brengsek Heechul memang bodoh, tapi dia tidak gila. Dia bukan jenis orang yang berani mengambil langkah-langkah besar di hidupnya. Proses dari itu termasuk mendatangkan pria bayaran ke rumah Hyuk Jae. Jadi, apa yang dia bilang tadi?

Hyuk Jae kesusahan bicara. Dia selama beberapa waktu tergagap-gagap. Pria itu menghentikan ciuman mereka, sesaat Hyuk Jae hanya mendengar keheningan yang berlalu. Hyuk Jae memejamkan matanya, bagaimana kalau sebagian dari ini, sebagian dari pria tampan yang berdiri di depannya bukanlah akal-akalan Heechul melainkan sekedar mimpinya saja? Tetapi ciuman itu, ciuman di bibirnya yang agresif, dan dalam konteks yang berbeda pula ciuman itu adalah ciuman internasional yang bersifat seksi sekali. Karena Hyuk Jae tidak mau melengking parau, dia memastikan terlebih dahulu mana yang kenyataan dari ini semua dan mana yang hanya ilusinasi. Paling-paling dia akan mencubit pipinya, tetapi pria ini melakukannya terlebih dahulu buat Hyuk Jae yang otomatis membuat Hyuk Jae terjengkal ke belakang.

Hyuk Jae meraih teleponnya, dia akan menghubungi Heechul namun pria ini terkekeh duluan. Hyuk Jae yang mendengarnya tersadar dari kenyataan dan dalam sekejap dia terlena kembali. Bagaimanapun gilanya itu kedengarannya, suaranya, suara penuh firasat sensual dan kebaikan hati.

Oh Tuhan, darimana datangnya dewa Yunani ini? Mengapa yang dilihat Hyuk Jae hanyalah kilauan sinar matahari berisi ketampanan yang begitu hebatnya? Dan pencariannya berhenti sewaktu Hyuk Jae sadar bila yang dilihatnya sekarang bukanlah dewa Yunani, cuma pria dewasa yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya, sepatunya seukuran dengan Hyuk Jae, dan tawanya, tawanya menganggumkan.

Pemuda itu menatapi Hyuk Jae dengan penuh damba, yang terutama dari kedambaan itu adalah rasa cinta tetapi Hyuk Jae yakin dia tidak pernah terlibat dengan orang lain dalam kasus yang serius apalagi sampai pacaran. Hyuk Jae tidak punya mantan pacar yang pendek tapi tampan. Dan dari segelintir yang terbaik, tidak ada yang bisa menjangkau kaki pria ini. Sehingga Hyuk Jae menutup mulutnya, membukanya lagi, mundur menjauhkan dirinya.

"Uh, hi?" Hyuk Jae dalam ketegangan yang aneh ini, meluruskan suasana dengan senyuman yang lebih aneh lagi. Pria itu tambah mengamatinya, Hyuk Jae tidak salah dengar kan kalau si ganteng ini baru saja bilang Hyuk Jae tambah ganteng?

Pria ini menyugar rambutnya, berpikir mana yang lebih baik dari salam balik atau memperkenalkan diri lagi. Setelah itu dia berjalan selangkah lebih maju yang membuat Hyuk Jae tidak punya pilihan lain selain berdekatan dengannya. "Hyuk Jae, sayangku, aku Donghae. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Jadi namanya Donghae toh. Tunggu Donghae, tadi dia bilang apa? Seingat Hyuk Jae, secara serius dia mengingat beberapa kilasan balik dan nostalgia, sejumlah dari itu semua tidak ada yang berisi nama Donghae, kenangan Donghae bersamanya. Hyuk Jae berpikir lebih keras lagi, menuju beberapa bulan terakhir, setahun belakangan. Apapun yang bisa disebut sebagai kenalan dan yang dia ajak bercinta dalam beberapa periode serta seorang perokok berat yang dilihatnya di toilet kelab dua minggu lalu. Tidak ada yang sama persis dengan Donghae, apalagi yang tahu namanya dan tempat tinggalnya. _Sayangku_ , kata-kata itu langsung menghujam perut Hyuk Jae.

Siapa yang mau menjahilinya lagi selain Heechul?

Kangin? Tapi Kangin bukan manusia yang profesional dalam menghuru-harakan hidup Hyuk Jae. Dia sih hanya suka ikut-ikutan atau sesungguhnya dia tidak peduli tetapi dia harus peduli karena ini menyangkut pautkan si aneh Hyuk Jae. Namun Hyuk Jae yakin Kangin tidak memiliki kontak yang berhubungan langsung dengan lelaki-lelaki tampan karena teman-temanya merupakan sekumpulan pecundang. Kecuali kalau dia mengenal Donghae melalui temannya yang lain dan temannya yang lain mengenal Donghae.

Hyuk Jae menggeram, habis sudah kesabarannya. Dia menatap Donghae dengan amarah yang meluap dari kepala hingga kakinya, dan begitu bengisnya sampai Donghae mengkerutkan keningnya. "Kau orang aneh! Maumu apa? Siapa yang membawamu kemari? Pergi dari sini atau kukeroyok kau!" Hyuk Jae sudah meraih ponselnya, sebenarnya dia tidak akan melakukan apapun selain mengancam Donghae. Donghae terlalu tampan buat dikeroyok.

Donghae yang sudah paranoid duluan entah bagaimana menjangkau tubuh Hyuk Jae, menyudutkannya ke dinding, merebut ponsel Hyuk Jae dari tangannya dan menekan lehernya. Oh Tuhan, Hyuk Jae menggeram karena lehernya mengkebas tetapi Donghae tidak melepaskannya. Donghae kebanjiran keringat membayangkan dipukuli teman-teman Hyuk Jae dan lebih parah lagi kalau Hyuk Jae menelpon 911 mengenai seorang pria genit di rumahnya dan pria itu baru saja mencabulinya. Tidak hanya itu, penjahat ini adalah penjahat yang tidak punya rumah, yang menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya terhadap kemurahan hati Hyuk Jae dan bila Hyuk Jae tidak bisa melakukan apapun tentang malangnya Donghae, Donghae lebih baik mati saja.

Donghae yang menyadari pandangan ketakutan Hyuk Jae langsung memeluk tubuh Hyuk Jae, merengkuhnya dalam belenggu rindu yang lebih aman bahwa Donghae tidak akan menyakiti Hyuk Jae karena Donghae tidak membawa senjata tajam apapun selain tas renselnya. Dan Donghae sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dalam pukul memukul. Donghae sendiri memiliki ketakutan yang serupa seperti Hyuk Jae. Lebih dari maksud yang sebenarnya, Donghae memanglah mencari Hyuk Jae buat menyatakan cintanya yang terombang-ambing sejak enam bulan lalu dan karena dia sudah memendam ini sejak lama, dia ingin segera menemukan Hyuk Jae, sayangnya yang lenyap setengah tahun belakangan.

"Hyuk Jae, jangan berteriak," Donghae membekap bibir Hyuk Jae, menciumi keningnya, "kumohon, jangan lakukan itu."

Hyuk Jae menyipitkan matanya seolah mendapatkan ancaman yang lebih besar lagi. Dia ubah kata-katanya tadi, kata-katanya yang tidak berdasar dan kurang manusiawi bahwa tidak ada orang asing yang tampan, yang ada cuma orang gila. Dan orang gila ini sedang menyudutkannya ke dinding, menciumi kepalanya, merusak tatanan rambutnya dan dengan kejinya meluluh lantakkan seluruh keberanian Hyuk Jae. Bagaimana kalau pria ini tidak hanya seorang pencuri? Pemerkosa, tetapi juga ahli mutilasi yang doyan meniduri mayat dan suka melakukan orgi dengan korbannya. Atau lebih seram lagi memaksa Hyuk Jae (maksudnya mayat Hyuk Jae) menelan seluruh spermanya. Donghae tidak akan tertangkap karena dia adalah pembunuh yang handal dan cerdik. Lagian, wajah tampan hanya wajah yang tampan, mereka senjata yang berbahaya.

Hyuk Jae meneguhkan keberaniannya, Donghae, siapapun nama asli pria ini tidak akan berhasil sebab ini adalah teritorinya, sekali Hyuk Jae teriak maka habis sudahlah riwayatnya. Selagi Hyuk Jae berpusat dengan kesempatan-kesempatan kecil itu, Donghae mengelus pipi Hyuk Jae dan itu membuat Hyuk Jae melunak tetapi tambah takut. Antara takut dan melunak, yang mana yang merupakan kabar baik?

"Aku Donghae, tidakkah kau ingat itu?" Donghae meyakinkan Hyuk Jae.

Sekarang Hyuk Jae mulai mengait-ngaitkan keganjilan mana yang meliputi keberadaan Donghae. Oke, pada tahap ini dia sudah dapat sedikit petunjuk. Donghae pasti adalah teman telanjangnya, tetapi yang mana? Yang mana yang sebegini tampannya sampai Hyuk Jae tidak mampu ingat tentangnya?

Donghae mengembangkan senyumnya sebab dia pikir Hyuk Jae sudah mengingat namanya, mengingat tentang Donghae dan malam yang indah itu. "Kau meninggalkan secarik kertas di meja nakasku, kau ingat? Kau bilang kalau kita berjumpa lagi, kita benar-benar akan jadi sepasang kekasih. Kau menyukaiku Hyuk Jae."

Kepala Hyuk Jae pening dan berputar-putar. Apa yang dia bilang? Omong kosong apa yang diutarakan maniak ini?

Donghae seakan menyadari penyebab kepanikan Hyuk Jae, sehingga Donghae segera menukas, seperti ini, "Hyuk Jae! Bagaimana bisa kau melupakanku?! Diantara semua keindahan itu yang kuingat hanyalah janjimu waktu itu. Tidakkah kau tahu seberapa besar keinginanku buat memelukmu lagi?"

Hyuk Jae, semua ini memicu airmatanya. Siapa sih orang waras yang pernah digedor pintunya pada pagi hari, diabaikan peringatannya dan tiba-tiba seorang pria tampan yang agaknya gila menciumi bibirnya? Bilang bila mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama berpisah dan dia juga menyebut-nyebut janji Hyuk Jae. Janji yang sama sekali tidak pernah Hyuk Jae ingat ikrarkan. Dan ketika Donghae melepaskan dekapan tangannya dari mulut Hyuk Jae, Hyuk Jae meraup nafas banyak-banyak, memandangi Donghae murka dan meneriakinya. "Omong kosong! Brengsek, kau pria berpenyakitan!"

Donghae mengkoneksikan kepala Hyuk Jae ke dadanya, dan begitu Hyuk Jae dengar detakan jantungnya yang menggila, Hyuk Jae tahu pria ini tidak pernah bohong.

"Akan kuungkapkan semuanya Hyuk Jae, semua bukti bahwa kita pernah bersama."

Kemudian yang dilihatnya cuma gelap.

.

.

.

Hati Hyuk Jae bersiteru dalam tidur panjangnya. Dia kehilangan separuh kesadarannya tapi gaduh di jantungnya tidak berniat berhenti. Dia melihat bayang-bayang putih yang hendak menyadarkannya, tetapi tunggu, dia sama sekali tidak mau bangun. Ada kenyataan mengerikan yang menunggunya di belakang sana. Biarkan semua ini jadi mimpi yang tidak terlupakan, mimpi yang membayang-bayangi hidupnya sampai satu dewasa ke depan. Apa saja asalkan pria gila itu tidak benar-benar nyata. _Kumohon Bapa yang berharga, enyahkan Donghae sedetik setelah aku bangun dari tidurku_.

Tapi begitulah, satu doa yang tulus saja tidak cukup buat melenyapkan Donghae. Dia butuh semacam ramuan yang efektif untuk melancarkan akal bulusnya. Donghae, Donghae, dia tidak bisa jadi nyata dan menghancurkan kehidupan monoton Hyuk Jae yang bergelora kan? Dia benci mengakui ini, tapi percayalah, masa lalunya yang jalang dan dipenuhi Heechul, Kangin dan Yesung lebih kedengaran menggairahkan ketimbang keberadaan seorang Donghae di sisinya. Dia bahkan tidak ingat namanya, bagaimana posisi mereka ketika bercinta bersama dengan kesan-kesan lain yang lupa Donghae tinggalkan kepada Hyuk Jae. Jelas saja ini tidak masuk akal, kalaupun dia ingat, keberadaan Donghae tidak akan lebih dari sekedar teman tidur satu malam yang sudah dia campakkan. Baiklah, ini klise, tapi Hyuk Jae belum mau pacaran, dia masih mencintai masa lajangnya dan kumpulan pemuda mempesona yang bakal jadi bagian di hidupnya kelak. Sudah dia bilangkan kalau dia akan jadi Dokter gigi sembilan puluh hari lagi!

Hyuk Jae terbangun dari pingsannya, buru-buru duduk dan sadar bila Donghae rebahan di sampingnya juga. Menutupi tatapan jengkelnya, Hyuk Jae meringis tentang kepalanya yang nyeri serta merta bersama merah-merah di punggungnya sebab Donghae lambat menggapainya ketika dia pingsan tadi. Sialan, Donghae memang tidak waras.

Donghae gelagapan, menawari secangkir teh yang telah dingin kepada Hyuk Jae. Perhatian Donghae menyadarkan sikap kaku Hyuk Jae, perasaannya campur aduk dan tidak karuan. Bersikap kasar akan memperkeruh masalah, membuat semuanya jadi tambah rumit tetapi kalau dia bersikap lembut itu malah akan menumbuhkan harapan palsu. Sialan! Sama sekali tidak ada solusi dari semua ini. Hyuk Jae menghela nafasnya, menyukai kebisuaan yang dia ciptakan dari sekedar hanya menghela nafas. Jadi dengan segenap rasa tidak enak hati, dia meraih tangan Donghae, membuat Donghae mendekat ke tubuhnya yang dingin dan mereka saling bertatapan.

"Sunghae," suara Hyuk Jae parau.

"Donghae," koreksi Donghae kilat.

Hyuk Jae menghela nafasnya kembali, kini dia menutup mata, tidak sanggup menghadapi kekecewaan yang manjamur di wajah Donghae yang kusut. "Baiklah Donghae, deengarkan aku, apapun yang kukatakan dulu, aku tidak benar-benar memaksudkannya," kata Hyuk Jae, dua patah kalimat itu dia ucapkan dengan sangat berhati-hati, sambil menunduk dia memegangi perutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hyuk Jae bisa mendengar perih dan sakit hati yang Donghae rasakan lewat caranya berbicara, tetapi itu semua tidak bisa membuat Donghae berhenti. Dia menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat ke arah Hyuk Jae, seperti bersiap mendengar seluruh curahan hatinya. Dia akan meruntuhkan sikap egois Hyuk Jae, kekerasan hatinya. Donghae berniat mengalahkan segala sesuatu yang menjadi batu sandung dari ketulusan hatinya, sakitnya sikap egois Hyuk Jae adalah sebagian itu.

Hyuk Jae memalingkan wajahnya, mengabaikan aksi memelas Donghae. "Aku bahkan tidak ingat kalau aku pernah tidur denganmu, aku bersumpah, aku bahkan tidak ingat namamu. Aku sendiri tidak memahami kenapa kau bisa ada disini. Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi Donghae, semuanya terdengar tidak masuk akal! Kau dan aku." Hyuk Jae menghentikan ucapannya dengan gusar, melirik semburat kepedihan yang menguasai ekspresi wajah Donghae sekarang.

Ya Tuhan, Donghae itu orang baik, hanya saja proses pertemuan mereka tidak tepat. Donghae tidak memiliki kekurangan apapun yang dapat menganggu Hyuk Jae, selain, _well selain secarik kertas_ yang dia jadikan motivasi buat datang kesini dan terang-terangan melamar Hyuk Jae. Donghae, jauh di dalam lubuk hati Hyuk Jae sebenarnya dia mengasihani Donghae, andai saja mereka bertemu dalam lingkungan yang bersahabat, andai saja bukan dengan cara ini. Hyuk Jae akan berpikir dua kali buat menolaknya, tiga kali, seratus kali. Tapi toh, dia hanya berangan-angan. Donghae menerapkan cara yang salah.

"Tapi Hyuk Jae," Donghae memegangi dadanya, rengut di wajahnya seakan menampilkan kepada Hyuk Jae bahwa dia sedang merasakan sesak yang menggila tengah menghancurkan hatinya. "kau bilang, kau bilang kau menyukaiku," katanya terbata, "kau bilang itu malam yang indah."

Hyuk Jae menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa jengah. "Donghae, aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku tidak tahu kau, seharusnya begitu."

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku Hyuk Jae! Itu yang kau tulis," Donghae bersikeras.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku berbohong?! Oke, anggap saja pada saat itu aku benar-benar bilang kalau aku menyukaimu, tapi," ada sebongkah batu di kerongkongan Hyuk Jae yang mencegahnya mengucapkan seutas kalimat keji itu.

"Hyuk Jae," Donghae meraih rahang Hyuk Jae, membawanya ke bibirnya. Donghae lagi-lagi menciumnya, mencoba mengubah pikiran Hyuk Jae dengan itu semua. Kulit-kulit Hyuk Jae seperti tertarik dan dia tidak akan berbohong untuk bilang kalau dia sebenarnya menyukai sentuhan itu. Ciuman Donghae serupa trik sulap yang berhasil menyihirnya dan membuatnya kehilangan akal selama beberapa saat. "Hyuk Jae, katakan padaku bila kita memang sama-sama saling menyukai."

"Tidak Donghae, aku hanya bilang begitu karena aku ingin tidur denganmu. Aku tidak menyukaimu, oke? Kita tidak bisa bersama-sama, itu hanya bohong belaka, kita tidak bisa. Kau harus hentikan ini."

Membohongi diri sendiri sama sekali tidak baik; Hyuk Jae pikir Donghae tampan, dia menarik, penampilan fisiknya memukau, tapi itu saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari rambut cokelat dan struktur hidung yang sempurna, Donghae jelas tidak memiliki sengatan listrik yang memompa jantungnya setiap kali dia menatap mata kecokelatan Donghae. Lagian mereka hanya teman tidur, Hyuk Jae tidak pernah sekalipun pacaran dengan teman tidurnya dan Donghae tidak akan mampu mengubah kenyataan itu. Meski dia mencoba, Hyuk Jae tidak akan menginjinkannya. Dia sudah cukup bersikap baik dengan tidak menendang selangkangannya, atau menelepon Kangin buat mengeroyoki Donghae bersama-sama. Sekarang Donghae harus mengerti jika Hyuk Jae memiliki batas kesabaran pula.

"Kau menawan Donghae, tapi yang aneh, aku sama sekali tidak mengingatmu. Bahkan namamu, itu berarti kau tidak membuatku terkesan. Kau mengerti? Kau itu pria paling tampan yang pernah kulihat selain, kau tahu, selain aku sendiri. Tapi ayolah, ada konsep mengenai teman tidur yang harus kau pahami. Kau teman tidur, bukan teman main, kau orang asing yang pernah kuajak tidur. Kita tidak saling menyukai. Sama sekali tidak, kau hanya kebingungan mungkin?"

Donghae merasa dia akan meledak, dia akan hancur berkeping-keping bila Hyuk Jae mau menghitung mundur batas kemantiannya. Hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi, ucapan Hyuk Jae adalah penolakan yang terlalu menakjubkan, terasa terlalu nyata dan panjang lebar. Mereka, kata-kata busuk itu menghancurkan hati Donghae. Merampas percaya dirinya, meleburkan perasaan tulus yang dia bangun buat Hyuk Jae seorang. Kesehatan mental Donghae dibabak belurkan. Semuanya bohong. Catatan kecil di meja nakas itu cuma rayuan agar Donghae mau tidur dengan Hyuk Jae. Mau menggendong Hyuk Jae masuk ke kamarnya dan mencium bibirnya, mungkin saja pada waktu itu Hyuk Jae juga memiliki pacar yang hobi karate dan siap membabtis Donghae sebab dia berani meniduri kekasihnya yang jalang. Kata-kata manis Hyuk Jae hanyalah tameng yang membunuhnya seperti bom waktu.

Donghae melunglai dengan perasaan kusut yang tidak bisa dibenarkan sama sekali. Dia mabuk kepayang, bukan mabuk kepayang yang baik, mabuk kepayang yang menghancurkan seluruh jaringan di hatinya, membekukan cinta itu menjadi sebongkah es. Beginikah Hyuk Jae mengandalkannya sebagai alat bercinta semata? Beginikah Hyuk Jae yang hanya mencintai penisnya dan bukan dirinya seorang? Donghae sungguh-sungguh merasa runyam. Kalau dia tahu seperti ini akhirnya, dia tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta kepada Hyuk Jae. Persisnya dengan seorang pria yang tidak bisa menghargai nilai-nilai dari elok wajahnya serta kegigihannya. Terlebih dengan perasaan tulus dan cintanya yang berapi-api. Hyuk Jae itu tidak tahu terimakasih!

Syukurlah Donghae tidak sampai menangis karena dia adalah pria yang tegar. Donghae tidak akan menyerah oleh komentar-komentar negatif Hyuk Jae. Mau bagaimanapun juga, dia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta. Dia tidak bisa kembali lagi dengan tidak mencintai Hyuk Jae. Sebab beginilah kenyataannya, dia tidak akan melepaskan Hyuk Jae. Donghae, dengan keberaniannya yang secuil rasa takut, memperoleh serangan batin setelah mengaku bahwa dia homoseksual sejati kepada Ibunya. Belum lagi Ayahnya yang menampar wajahnya dan menendang bokongnya. Semua pengakuan itu dia lakukan demi Hyuk Jae-nya yang aneh dan pemarah supaya nantinya mereka bisa bersama-sama. Dan karena dia tidak memiliki alternatif lain yang sah setelah kemarahan orantuanya yang hebat, dia segera mendatangi Hyuk Jae melalui sumber informasi meyakinkan dan cuma-cuma. Donghae sudah melangkah terlalu jauh untuk menyerah hanya karena Hyuk Jae tidak mengingatnya. Donghae punya ribuan cara handal, selain merayunya, memohon kepadanya, Donghae itu Raja gombal. Dan dia akan secara berkelanjutan mengasah bakatnya buat Hyuk Jae.

Donghae dengan segera beringsut dan mengubah taktiknya dari memohon jadi membelai, ingatlah Hyuk Jae tidak punya perlindungan diri yang baik. Pria ini gampang digoda. Oleh karena itu, Donghae meremas lutut Hyuk Jae, mengirimkan signyal khusus dan wajahnya berubah jantan. Konon, menurut ingatan Donghae, kejantanan itu dapat merubah pemikiran Hyuk Jae sehingga dalam radius setengah meter ini, Hyuk Jae melihat dirinya tenggelam di kedua mata Donghae, kedua mata itu memijarkan reaksi kimia yang aneh di tubuhnya. Hingga Hyuk Jae terlena, mengabaikan kegaduhan dan Donghae mengam

bil kesempatan yang cerdas dengan mencium Hyuk Jae lagi.

Kaki Hyuk Jae merosot setelah Donghae menggigit bibirnya, menekan bahunya, melipat tangan Hyuk Jae ke lehernya, dan membuka matanya sambil berciuman. Donghae adalah sasaran fantasi yang akurat karena memiliki sejuta ketampanan di tubuhnya. Cengkramannya sekuat tenaga kuda, itu merisaukan hati Hyuk Jae. Kecamuk jantungnya pun terdengar rusuh dikedua telinga Hyuk Jae. Maka dari itu Hyuk Jae ingin sekali menyerukan nama Donghae saat dia memikirkan bahwa dia akan sampai di pelukan Donghae. Apalagi kakinya, bagaimana kalau mereka bercinta sambil berdiri? Mampukah kedua kaki itu menyongsong tubuhnya, menjaga erangan Hyuk Jae dan menahan tubuhnya yang hendak lunglai? Bisakah Donghae melakukan itu semua buat Hyuk Jae?

Oh Tuhan, Hyuk Jae yakin Donghae bisa.

Tetapi karena Donghae bukan orang yang picik, Donghae segera melepaskan ciumannya. Mengoyak rambut Hyuk Jae dan tertawa. Duh, Donghae, kau berhenti diwaktu yang salah! Hyuk Jae sudah ingin meraba perutnya, meraba perut bertekstur keras itu ketika tertawa, terbahak-bahak, dan melembut ketika cemberut. Bahkan saat Donghae orgasme, wajahnya akan tetap tenang karena dia memiliki sejumlah kendali diri.

Namun Hyuk Jae sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata yang aneh, dengan kata-kata terang-terangannya yang tanpa diedit dan penggambaran seksual itupun cocok untuk Donghae, pengambaran seksual mengenai Donghae yang dewa seks dan penghiburnya. Dia sendiri pernah menggambarkan kedua temannya bercinta seperti babi, dia juga keliru mana yang merupakan vagina sungguhan serta bagian dari klitoris. Dan karena Hyuk Jae jijik terhadap wanita (jijik ini adalah jijik yang khusus karena ini hanya memusatkan kepada kelaminnya saja) dan saat dia tahu ada seorang teman wanita dari kakaknya membelai wajahnya ketika dia tertawa, Hyuk Jae langsung muntah di tempat. Kejadian konyol itu tidak sengaja membuat nama Hyuk Jae terkenal di seantero sekolah Sora.

Baik, kembali lagi ke Donghae. Sampai mana mereka berciuman tadi? Kenapa Donghae mesti melepaskan ciuman itu dari bibirnya? Hyuk Jae menggaruk kepalanya dan mengamati Donghae yang tersenyum lagi. Sedetik berikutnya, Donghae menawan matanya lalu mereka nyaris berciuman kembali sebelum Hyuk Jae mendorong tubuh itu menjauh. Hyuk Jae tidak peduli lagi siapa Donghae, yang jadi pertanyaan dan perlu klarifikasi adalah dari siapa Donghae tahu rumah Hyuk Jae? Secara detail.

"Donghae, tunggu, siapa yang mengirimmu kemari?"

Donghae menatapi Hyuk Jae seolah ada yang salah dengannya, karena memang ada yang salah dengan Hyuk Jae. "Hyuk Jae, cinta kita berdua yang mengirimku kemari."

Hyuk Jae tentu saja punya kuasa untuk meninju Donghae, lebih dari itu perutnya mual. Tetapi dia harus mengatasi masalah ini dahulu, Donghae bisa belakangan. "Maksudku, siapa yang memberitahumu alamat rumahku?"

Donghae, Tiffany ingatkan kepadanya buat tidak mengaku kalau dialah dalang infromasi mengenai tempat tinggal Hyuk Jae dibeberkan, jadi Donghae bilang, "Tiffany."

Hyuk Jae menekan keningnya kemudian menamparnya. Benar, siapa lagi kalau bukan si pembuat onar. "Akan kupanggang dia hidup-hidup."

Tidak, Donghae tidak ingin itu. Tiffany adalah peri pribadinya, peri yang membantunya menemukan cinta sejatinya. Tiffany sendiri percaya jika ini adalah waktu yang tepat buat Hyuk Jae membuka hatinya. Menghentikan masa lajangnya. "Jangan lakukan apapun, kuperingatkan. Dia gadis yang baik."

"Dasar idiot!"

"Maafkan aku."

Ada satu hal yang nyaris Hyuk Jae lupakan, yaitu proses bermulanya Donghae dan dia. Kekacuan ini dimulai dari secarik kertas dan lupanya Hyuk Jae. Dan apa hubungannya pengakuan itu dengan kedatangan Donghae, rasa cintanya yang menggebu-gebu dan Tiffany? Kenapa mereka bisa kenal satu sama lain? Dan kenapa masalah yang seharusnya jadi eksotis ini malah berubah runyam?

.

.

.

Donghae mula-mula mengusulkan Hyuk Jae kalau dia akan membuat jurnal, dan dari membuat jurnal jadi menceritakan Hyuk Jae seluruh cerita orisinilnya. Tanpa di sunting mengenai siapa yang menggoda siapa duluan. Kenapa mereka enam bulan lalu bisa jadi teman bercinta? Hyuk Jae kemudian berpikir kalau itu adalah gagasan yang menarik, gagasan yang bisa meloloskannya dari harapan-harapan aneh Donghae. Donghae memastikan apakah ada ekspresi getir yang ganjil di wajah Hyuk Jae sebelum mengingat momen mana yang paling menarik dari mabuknya Hyuk Jae atau sesi dansa mereka di kelab malam. Donghae juga kurang lebih paling terkesan dengan kemampuan _blowjob_ Hyuk Jae yang di atas standar. Jadi Donghae berhati-hati, memilah mana yang patut Hyuk Jae dengar serta yang tidak. Sebab Donghae pikir bahwa sampai di mulut Hyuk Jae adalah bagian yang tidak mau didengar Hyuk Jae, dengan begitu Donghae menghilangkannya dari kenangan mereka kemudian Donghae melirik Hyuk Jae, menggenggam tangannya. "Kau mendatangiku ketika aku sedang minum bersama salah seorang temanku."

Oh tidak. Jadi Hyuk Jae yang telah menghancurkan segala sesuatunya. Ini karmanya. Inilah yang harus diterimanya karena dia sudah main hakim terlebih dahulu dan membuat Donghae jatuh dalam perangkapnya. Meski penis Donghae tidak merupakan kejatuhan karena tentu saja, Hyuk Jae yakin sekali, penis Donghae adalah penis yang tidak dilebih-lebihkan ukurannya, beraroma jiwa segar dan jantan dan adalah penis yang esensial. Itu semua, _penis Donghae_ , memicu datangnya ingatan Hyuk Jae yang hanya berjumlah sekelebat.

 _Hyuk Jae mendorong diri dari desakan orang-orang norak yang berbau badan sadis. Sungguh, kalau Hyuk Jae salah pilih teman telanjang, dia pasti berakhir dengan seorang paman-paman ngelindur yang merokok di dekat toilet sewaktu Hyuk Jae kencing tadi. Tidak ada yang salah sih menjadi seorang paman tua, yang salah adalah janggutnya dan kumisnya yang tidak proposional. Janggut yang tidak ada seksi-seksinya sama sekali dan kurang dicukur, telinganya pun berbulu. Mereka menghancurkan mood bercinta Hyuk Jae hingga setengahnya. Hyuk Jae kelimpungan memilih bagian mana dari seluruh populasi di kelab ini yang merupakan homo dan hatero. Yang paling berkesan hanyalah yang jelek, yang biasa-biasa saja, dan yang ganteng. Tetapi Hyuk Jae tidak tahu mana yang pas buatnya. Tidak akan menyakiti hatinya, melainkan akan memompa gairahnya sepanjang malam._

 _Hyuk Jae meninggalkan Heechul dan Kangin yang sedang asyik mengobrol. Hyuk Jae mengirimkan pesan waspada kepada Jong Woon karena kekasihnya, Ryeowook si mungil pamit ke toilet padahal sih sebenarnya tengah mengintai seorang lajang keren yang awalnya menjadi sasaran Hyuk Jae. Dan hilangnya pria tadi membuat Hyuk Jae mencari sasaran-sasaran lainnya. Yang pakai hoodie pastilah bukan homo. Dia pecundang dan Hyuk Jae yakin adalah pemerkosa karena tadi dia baru saja memasukkan obat bius kesalah satu minuman wanita yang berdada montok. Ngomong-ngomong tentang dada montok, Hyuk Jae jadi memperhatikan pria berkumis di dekat bar yang dia yakini sudah beristri. Sehingga Hyuk Jae paling menghindarinya. Hyuk Jae memandang sekelilingnya lagi, oh ada satu. Hyuk Jae yakin seratus persen bahwa dia gay. Dan kalaupun bukan seorang gay sejati, Hyuk Jae akan tetap mengajaknya tidur karena ini adalah kesempatan yang dijamin langka memergoki pria seumurannya, tampan pula, homo._

 _Pria itu punya senyum ramah dan tengah mengobrol asyik bersama seorang temannya. Menuang minum dan melebarkan mata, seolah-olah dari ketidaksengajaan yang kurang berpendidikan ini timbulah benih-benih cinta mereka. Dia menjulurkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati Hyuk Jae tengah memantaunya. Anehnya (Hyuk Jae anggap sebagai anugerah), pria itu mengerling nakal ke arahnya sebelum mengacungkan gelas seolah mengajaknya bergabung._

 _Oh man, Hyuk Jae berlari ke arahnya dan menyerang bibirnya. Menciumnya dengan keras._

Hyuk Jae dari menggigiti jarinya beralih jadi menggigiti tangan Donghae yang tengah menggenggamnya sehingga Donghae mengaduh. Semua kesalah pahaman ini memanglah dimulai darinya. Permukaan kepalanya pening dan kemudian dia mengingat seorang pria dari keremangan cahaya kelab meremas bokongnya.

 _Pria itu memiliki ereksi yang kuat, kalau tidak salah kejantanannya setegang pedang anggar dan saat ujung kejantanannya yang dilapisi lateks itu begitu nekat melukai bibir Hyuk Jae, bukannya merasa buruk malah Hyuk Jae dengan anehnya kegirangan. Hyuk Jae baru tahu bila penis pria ternyata setajam ini. Dan Hyuk Jae mengaguminya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Ya ampun, bolehkah Hyuk Jae menghisap kejantanan pria gagah tapi lucu ini untuk yang kedua kalinya? Hyuk Jae tidak tahu iyakah doa buat kejantanan pria akan diakabulkan, tetapi menghadapi yang sekokoh ini seperti kebahagian surgawi yang tiada taranya bila datang dua kali di hidupnya. Atau berkali-kali, atau beribu kali. Hyuk Jae siap dileburkan kehebatannya oleh pria ini, pria yang sudah siap menungganginya dari belakang. Dan dengan manuver yang cerdik dan penuh perhitungan, Hyuk Jae berteriak karena dengan sekali dorongan pria ini langsung mengenai prostatnya._

 _Sepertinya kehandalannya patut dicurigai kalau dia adalah seorang dewa malam. Atau mungkin dia ternyata seorang alien yang punya kehebatan sejenis ini? Hyuk Jae pernah sekali impoten sebab teman tidurnya punya kebiasaan aneh yang kurang lebih suka melukai dan mengoyak tubuh Hyuk Jae. Tetapi pria ini, pria yang membuat tubuhnya terus marah, pria yang tatapan matanya galak dan bengis tetapi disisi lain memberikan signyal kelucuaan menggoda. Jadi Hyuk Jae kelimpungan dan yang dia ingat hanya meneriakkan nama Tuhan, Jesus, sialan, apapun itu. Pria ini, si nameless._

Karena tadi Hyuk Jae mengingat sesi bercinta itu, Hyuk Jae jadi cekikikan sendiri. Oke, kedatangan Donghae ada baiknya juga. Pria ini adalah si seksi—Hyuk Jae dalam batinnya terusik mengingat keseksian Donghae—yang mana itu adalah keseksian yang dicari-carinya. Mungkin keberadaan Donghae yang misterius cukup beralasan pula, semua punya maksud tersendiri yang harus dikuak pada akhirnya bukan? Sekarang, Hyuk Jae mengerti mengapa dia menulis sepatah kalimat tak berotak yang ditinggalinya dulu, dimana dia bahkan tidak bisa mengingatnya sampai sekarang. Mungkinkah kertas itu berisi pujian cinta Hyuk Jae terhadap Donghae, _aku mencintaimu_ (yang paling mudah ditebak), _aku menginginkanmu berada disisiku lagi (_ yang kalau diartikan secara harfiah berarti undangan untuk Donghae supaya cepat-cepat menemukan kehidupan Hyuk Jae yang sugestif dan terluntang-lantung) atau a _ku suka gaya bercintamu_ (yang rupanya dia sekali, terdengar paling realistis dari sisanya dan memiliki kekurangan teknik buat menggoda Donghae) pasti bukan ketiga dari itu.

Dia menerawang wajah Donghae, selain kejantanannya pasti ada lagi bagian-bagian yang Hyuk Jae sukai, maksudnya yang paling berguna sekedar sebuah daya tarik sensual. Dia mulai dramatis, tapi kalau boleh jujur dia suka mata cokelat Donghae, mereka bening, sepasang kelopak mata itu mencerminkan kejujuran dari ketulusan hati Donghae yang berbanding terbalik dengan akal-akal licik Hyuk Jae. Sayang sekali, Donghae merupakan pria yang terlalu baik buatnya. Dia sih ingin memanfaatkan Donghae (dalam kamusnya berarti memanfaatkan tubuh Donghae). Jahat memang, tapi Donghae sendiri kan yang datang buat menawari dirinya kepada Hyuk Jae. Dia menyukai Hyuk Jae, sama saja dengan Hyuk Jae yang menyukai tubuh Donghae. Jikalau suatu saat nanti Hyuk Jae kenalkan Donghae kepada Heechul atau si ringan tangan Kangin, reaksi apa yang terbaik dari menginjak kepala temannya dan bersikap sombong? Pacar-pacar mereka berdua tidak bisa dibandingkan mental dan fisiknya dengan Donghae. Jauh sekali.

"Donghae," melakukan kontak mata kembali dengannya, Hyuk Jae menggumamkan suara lembut yang disukai sekali keberadaanya oleh Donghae, dia meyakinkan Donghae menggunakan semburat pelangi yang bertengger dari balik rayuan busuknya, tersenyum malu-malu, melanjutkan, "tiduri aku lagi."

 _Oh, ayolah._

.

.

.

Sehabis mereka bercinta, Hyuk Jae menyesali segenap keteledoran yang berani dia ciptakan. Donghae tidak akan pergi dari rumahnya kalau dia bilang bahwa Donghae harus pergi, malahan dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Hyuk Jae, menyanyikannya sebuah lagu asing yang penyanyinya tidak pernah di dengar oleh Hyuk Jae otomatis diterjemahkan langsung ke telinganya bahwa itu adalah ungkapan cinta Donghae kepada Hyuk Jae. Pria ini akan mengecup keningnya, tidur bersamanya. Satu menit bersamanya berarti kemungkinan lebih besar untuk jatuh ke dalam pesona Donghae. Kenapa dia tidak menendang Donghae saja dari rumahnya sewaktu Donghae menciumnya dan mendeklarasikan tuntutan perasaannya?

Tapi, tubuhnya itu kan, tangan Donghae yang kekar dan bidang ingin sekali Hyuk Jae ciumi. Pandangan halusnya ketika Hyuk Jae meringkih di bawah Donghae, itu sulit ditepis olehnya. Setengah dari dirinya sendiri tidak setuju bila menjadikan Donghae teman bercinta sehari-sehari adalah pilihan yang bijaksana, tetapi tubuhnya yang kebanyakan dikendalikan oleh gairah dan bukan jalan pikirnya yang waras membuatnya memantapkan keputusannya. Jadi benar ya bahwa pria memiliki dua otak, satu yang ada di kepalanya satu yang ada di penis mereka?

Oke, dia akan menahan Donghae selama beberapa saat. Kemudian ketika dia telah bosan, atau bila ada opsional lain yang mengesahkan fakta bila gaya bercinta Donghae tidak lagi memuaskannya, dia bisa menendang Donghae jauh-jauh dari hidupnya. Jika perlu, dia bakal minta bantuan Kangin buat melenyapkan Donghae dari sisinya. Itu konsep berpikir yang brengsek dan sama bejatnya dengan hidup Hyuk Jae.

Tapi pertama-tama, dia perlu menelpon Tiffany. Menyalahkan wanita itu, wanita yang telah menusuknya dari belakang dan menghancurkan pola hidup Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae sudah tidak menyesali lagi kedatangan Donghae, dia malah _berbesar hati_ jika pada akhirnya mereka bisa melalui ini semua. Hanya saja ada beberapa hal yang masih mengganjal di hatinya.

Dia buru-buru memasang celana lagi, bersikeras untuk tidak mengenakan baju kaosnya, menatapi Donghae yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya, lalu Hyuk Jae hati-hati membuka pintu. Bersama semua kemantapan di hatinya, dia mendial nomor telepon Tiffany. Menagih klarifikasi seperti seorang jaksa profesional yang hidupnya sudah di porak-porandakan. Dia berkacak pinggang, mulai kesal sebab Tifanny belum juga angkat telepon sampai semenit beringkutnya. Ketika dia mendengar suara serak yang jelas dari seberang sana, dia berdeham.

" _Halo juga, jalang."_

Hyuk Jae menggelengkan kepalanya, sebagian adalah tanggapan dari sifat kotor sepupunya. Sekian lama memperhatikan pulasnya tidur Donghae di sampingnya, dia jadi yakin mengenai beberapa hal yang patutnya dia sampaikan kepada Tifanny.

"Sialan kau Tiff, sepertinya kau berusaha keras sekali buat menghancurkan hidupku."

Tifanny tertawa, kegirangan yang renyah itu merusak telinga Hyuk Jae dan membuatnya ingin melempar ponselnya segera, menghampiri Tiffany dan bersalto di atasnya.

" _Oh, wow, itu bukan sapaan yang kau sekali Hyuk Jae. Apa yang kulakukan kali ini? Bujangan tua yang kau incar tubuhnya itu menyukaiku?"_

Pada titik ini dia ingin mencabik-cabik tubuh Tiffany, tapi dia ingat pamannya pernah punya usaha besar buat menyelamatkan keluarga Hyuk Jae dari kebangkrutan finansial. "Donghae," geram Hyuk Jae.

Tifanny hening selama beberapa saat, tetapi dia tidak bisa lama menutup mulutnya. _"Pacarmu. Kenapa dengannya?"_

"Dia bukan pacarku, kau sialan!" protes Hyuk Jae. Dia meneriaki Tiffany dengan ancaman yang tak terkontrol, kedengaran seperti geraman singa ketika dia mengatakannya. Hyuk Jae mengalihkan keberadaan ponselnya, memindahkannya ke tangan kirinya, nafasnya dia tarik panjang-panjang. "Bajingan itu ada di rumahku." Suara Hyuk Jae tak lebihnya tuntutan bengis.

" _Kukira kalian pacaran."_ Tiffany bicara dengan entengnya, dia seolah pura-pura tidak sadar bahwa kedatangan Donghae melibatkan hidup dan mati Hyuk Jae.

"Kenapa kau bisa kenal dia?"

" _Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"_

"Aku bersumpah Tiffany—"

" _Oke, oke, brengsek. Dia kakak seorang kenalakanku, Soojung, kau pernah bertemu dengannya. Saat berkujung ke rumahnya kami ngobrol sebentar. Dia tidak sengaja cerita tentang kau, tidak benar-benar tentang dirimu ya Hyuk Jae, karena pada awalnya aku tidak peduli."_

Hyuk Jae memalingkan matanya, merasa muak atas ocehan Tiffany, tetapi dia membiarkan wanita itu melanjutkannya lagi.

" _Dia cerita kalau dia tengah mencari seseorang yang seumuran denganku, waktu kutanya siapa, aku kaget ternyata itu kau. Karena kupikir itu lucu, memang lucu sih, aku beberkan saja semua itu. Mukanya bagus, kenapa kau sok jual mahal sekali Tuan tukang penghisap kejantanan pria?"_

"Tutup mulutmu, oke? Kau tidak tahu kegusaran apa yang telah dia ciptakan dan itu bersifat semi permanen. Kalau kita bertemu besok di kampus, akan kusebarkan foto telanjangmu. Aku sangat yakin mengenai itu. Bye, gendut."

Hyuk Jae dengar Tiffany mencaci makinya, dia tidak mematikan ponselnya selama beberapa saat sampai dia yakin Tiffany benar-benar merasa terancam. Dikehidupan lamanya, Tiffany sama saja dengan benalu yang menghisap seluruh energi positif dari hidup Hyuk Jae. Sekarang Tiffany tidak berubah terlalu banyak, hanya saja, dia agaknya sudah menemukan cara buat mengendalikannya. Mustahil Tiffany bisa merusak hidupnya dengan menggunakan kedatangan Donghae, Donghae bisa dia peralat. Tiffany salah mencari sekutu. Karena meski segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Tiffany dapat melalap api amarah Hyuk Jae, partikel-partikel kelicikan itu tidak mengikut sertakan Donghae ke dalamnya. Atau itu setidaknya yang tengah dia harapkan buat kedepannya.

.

.

.

Sulit dipercaya Hyuk Jae sesungguhnya adalah pria centil yang suka memaksa melakukan oral. Hyuk Jae bersikeras pokoknya dia haruslah menghisap penisnya sebelum mereka mencapai tahap bercinta yang serius, meski Donghae agak takut terhadapnya karena Hyuk Jae suka beraksi nakal, katakanlah menggigit penis adalah aksi yang bengis dan kurang bermoral. Sekarang Donghae tidak bisa melakukan apapun, jelasnya ketika Hyuk Jae sudah punya akses yang bebas diantara kedua kakinya, menggigit pahanya yang masih dilapisi celana jeans dengan cara yang tidak berakhlak. Donghae suka disentuh. Tunggu, pria mana sih yang tidak? Tetapi dalam kategori ini Hyuk Jae kelihatan seperti maniak yang suka mengintip. Hyuk Jae mencium kejantanannya (yang masih berpakaian dan belum telanjang) dengan suara kagum yang putus-putus. Donghae tidak bohong, dia baru saja mendengar Hyuk Jae bersyukur bahwa Jesus membawa karunia yang sebesar penis Donghae ke hidupnya. Tuhanku!

Donghae tidak mau egois. Dia juga ingin lihai dalam menjilati bokong Hyuk Jae yang serenyah anugerah serta sebesar biji ek itu. Dia sudah bosan dihisap spermanya, digigit pahanya dan dikhiraukan kecintaannya. Dia percaya kalau Hyuk Jae menggilai penisnya adalah hal yang keren, tetapi tiga puluh menit berada dalam kukungan oral Hyuk Jae bukanlah anjuran yang sehat. Dia merasa lengket dan kurang bermutu, mungkinkah Hyuk Jae hanya suka penisnya tetapi meragukan hebatnya Donghae menampar bokongnya yang empuk sewaktu mengejar klimaks?

Sejak kemarin Hyuk Jae sudah melakukan _blowjob_ sebanyak dua kali. Donghae sering kurang percaya diri terhadap ukuran penisnya, tetapi semenjak bertemu Hyuk Jae dia merasa superior. Bahwa penisnya berukuran fantatis dan patut dipuji, sebesar pulau Texas bila ditandingkan letak geografisnya. _Terlebih Donghae_ , kata Hyuk Jae _,_ memiliki sperma yang menggila dan kental dan keren dan gampang ditelan.

Donghae mengeluh lagi, ya ampun mau sampai kapan Hyuk Jae berjongkok disana? Menatapinya dengan wajah berkilau karena keringat dan ragu-ragu seolah penis Donghae adalah kebijakannya. Dia mau yang lebih serius, yang lebih berkomitmen, apapun yang tidak memiliki muslihat jahat dan sekedar teman tidur saja. Tetapi ketika Hyuk Jae mengulang gigitannya lagi, Donghae sudah sampai entah kesekian kalinya. Bodohnya lagi masih berpakian dan lusuh. Hyuk Jae kemudian menjilati kebasahan itu dengan ujung lidahnya yang bercabang tebal. Donghae lalu mengalihkan kata-kata kasarnya dengan mencubiti bokongnya. Hyuk Jae tidak masalah dengan komentar tidak berakhlak tetapi Donghae takut mengira kalau dia hanyalah pria lajang yang ingin diajak tidur karena sesungguhnya memanglah bukan itu motif dari kedatangan Donghae yang ajaib.

Donghae pun menampar bahu Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae menolak mencium Donghae balik dengan lidah. Donghae juga cemberut terus, menciumnya sambil cemberut. Donghae kalau dipikir-pikir aneh, tetapi tidak seaneh Yesung cuma ini aneh yang menghibur. Sehingga Hyuk Jae melepaskan tawannya dan Donghae menyusul. Mereka tertawa bersama-bersama. Donghae menarik Hyuk Jae ke pangkuannya dengan gaya bermalas-malasan. Hyuk Jae menjatuhkan tubuhnya lunglai, itu merangsang belaian Donghae menjadi liar.

Donghae mengupayakan supaya Hyuk Jae fokus kepada ciuman Donghae dan bukan penisnya lalu Donghae meremas bokong Hyuk Jae lalu menanggalkan kata sayang yang lengket ke telinganya. Sekali waktu, tangan Donghae yang lucu menyelinap diantara kaki Hyuk Jae, menuju tulang mudanya, menerobos ke sasaran yang tepat yang mana membuat Hyuk Jae mengerang keras. Catatlah, erangan itu adalah erangan yang bersifat magis yang membuat Donghae membuka celana Hyuk Jae sekencang kuda jantan. Kecepatannya dalam menanggalkan pakaian membuat Hyuk Jae makin lesu dan panik. Paniknya timbul sebab Donghae amatlah mempesona bahkan dalam caranya melepaskan pakaian.

Donghae memijat bokong Hyuk Jae. Bokong sintal itu ditariknya ke kedua mata arah angin yang berbeda. Donghae menariknya kemudian melepaskannya lagi. mengulang dari awal. Hyuk Jae mengeluh karena Donghae kurang mendemonstrasikan keahliannya. "Oh Ibuku, jangan berhenti Donghae," Hyuk Jae meremas bahu Donghae, "jika kau lakukan itu aku akan menggigit penismu sampai patah,"

Donghae terkekeh, berhenti sejenak. "Hyuk Jaeku yang tampan, aku suka dihukum olehmu."

Hyuk Jae kelimpungan, berhentinya Donghae menimbulkan stress yang menyiksa dan berdenyut-denyut, "sayang, aku akan melakukannya. Jadi lakukan lagi,"

Hyuk Jae juga tidak henti-hentinya merapal nama Donghae sewaktu Donghae mendesak jari kedua Donghae menuju kehangatannya yang kurang pelumas itu. Walau panas menggelora ada diantara secuil kenikmatan, Hyuk Jae urung menghentikan Donghae. Hyuk Jae tidak bisa percaya. Yang sedang mendesak tubuhnya bukan penis Donghae yang 11 inchi saat normal itukan? Melainkan hanya kedua jarinya yang gemuk, yang tidak henti-hentinya menjahilinya. Mengapa segenap tetek bengek di tubuh Donghae terasa setara surgawi ke ketujuh? Bahkan kedua jarinya? Donghae tidaklah adil terhadapnya.

"Donghae katakan padaku," kata-kata itu menempel ditelinga Donghae sesaat jari ketiga ikut bergabung, "untuk siapa dirimu yang hebat bercintanya seperti Zeus dilahirkan?"

Donghae menggubris keanehan Hyuk Jae diantara lenguhannya yang membangun suasana jadi lebih riuh, "untukmu dewa malamku sayang,"

Persentan!

Hyuk Jae menurunkan celana Donghae. Penis Donghae ereksi menyapanya. Mereka menebal lima belas persen dan itu memicu tawa Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae menyelinapkan tangannya dahulu, memijat mereka supaya memiliki ketegangan yang pas meski masih mengandung ludah Hyuk Jae yang licin. Hyuk Jae berhati-hati dalam menjinakkannya. Yang dihadapinya sekarang bukan kuda biasa yang suka menggubris, bukan juga keledai impoten, Donghae adalah bison tangguh yang tegang cuma untuknya dan bergigi seratus di penisnya. Hyuk Jae meringis. Dia pasti kurang waras.

Hyuk Jae duduk perlahan, antara perih dan puas. Dia menawan kedua bahu Donghae, ujung kejantanan itu tenggelam sedetik Hyuk Jae merendah. Hyuk Jae mengintipnya dengan kagum. Donghae yag sudah tidak tahan digoda merangsang Hyuk Jae dengan bibirnya sehingga Hyuk Jae turun untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bokongnya menampar penis Donghae dengan penuh keyakinkan, dan dengan sekali pertimbangan Hyuk Jae merasa pening. Tepat sasaran!

Hyuk Jae merinding, bohong belaka bercinta dengan orang yang sama dalam periode waktu yang lama bercita rasa busuk. Malah sensasi dibor api ini membahagiakan. Donghae yang cemberut konsentrasi supaya tidak meleset, tampak serius dan kelihatan seperti bos-bos banyak duit adalah seksi. Donghae juga bilang Hyuk Jae tampan, berkelakukan manis, beraroma indah dan hal-hal memalukan lainnya. Dia menang _jack pot_ kan?

Yang lebih mengagumkan lagi ledakan yang terjadi di tengah tubuhnya lima belas menit setelah bersenggama. Donghae punya orgasme yang memicu orgasme partnernya juga. Serius, kapan Donghae tidak pernah memukau?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Author Note:

Lol, lanjut?


End file.
